


sunday evening

by joyfully



Series: tsukkiyama week 2020 !! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animal Crossing References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfully/pseuds/joyfully
Summary: An angel on his shoulder praises him, telling him to be satisfied with this much. ‘You should be causing problems on purpose,’ the devil argues fervently. The devil’s idea fails to slip from his memory when he watches Tsukishima pull out the Best Friends List with Kenma’s name on it, and the want for attention rattles in his veins.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: tsukkiyama week 2020 !! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	sunday evening

**Author's Note:**

> day 7: free day !!

Sunday, the declared day of rest. When morning transitions into afternoon which then falls into evening, time almost seems to be running out and there’s a mad rush to do _something_. If an afternoon is spent lazing around, an evening might consist of playful activities that make up the final count for the day. Because the sun declared its retirement and traveled beyond hills and waves, the moon comes out to play in its brilliance, encouraging life to take form and fly.

The soft drizzle that once played as background music fades out, initially replaced by an orchestra of crickets and cicadas that do well to match the overall vibe of this evening—lazy but pleasant.

Actually, Tsukishima’s current vibe is nowhere near pleasant—annoyed may be a better word. Yamaguchi made previous claims to his lap after an afternoon of fussing, and it’s continued on into the evening, where he’s now currently snuggled. His head rests against the blond’s chest, peacefully listening to the sound of a heartbeat that just might lull him to sleep. While his position is pleasant, Tsukishima’s own situation is unpleasant, with movements are limited and stiff. The anchor on his lap refuses to budge, hardly cocking an eye when the blond tries shifting and wiggling. Of course, it ends in vain, and the blond’s character stands at the shore in silence.

“Please, get off of me,” Tsukishima’s voice echoes in a groan. From his lap, Yamaguchi wordlessly ignores his pleas, focused on the steady song of the waves that join the orchestra of background noises. His boyfriend’s request dies out when he detects the noise of a line being cast, patiently awaiting a fish to take the bait. In a moment, he lands a fish that he doesn’t know the name of.

Yamaguchi thinks his weak persistence will stop then and there, but Tsukishima continues without batting an eyelash. “Yamaguchi, please, for the last time, get off of my lap. I can hardly feel my legs,” he adds the last part with a hint of frustration. “You have been sitting on my lap almost all day,” he continues in exaggeration as he casts his line once more. No answer returns to him.

Yamaguchi has a stroke of genius, first waiting until a fish has nearly taken the bait. Then, he starts to lift himself off of his boyfriend’s lap, letting him pretend like he’s the victor. As the fish takes the line, spinning furiously under the waves, his body shifts ninety degrees and plops against Tsukishima’s lap once more, but leaving room for the blond’s legs to breathe. “Happy, now?” he looks up at his boyfriend with twinkling inspiration. The fish escapes to live another day in the ocean as the blond exhales in defeat.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, a normal habit that comes with their banter. “Thanks,” he replies sarcastically, reeling in his failed line. “Seriously, though, you should probably move. I’m about to play with Kenma-san.”

Yamaguchi’s eyebrows draw up in surprise while the question tumbles from his lips. “Since when do you guys play together?”

A dry laugh falls from Tsukishima’s mouth. “Kuroo-san actually forced us to play together, he made us exchange codes and everything, saying we’d get along well. This is our first time playing tonight.”

“Okay?” Yamaguchi clears the first hurdle. “Why can’t you just play like this? I’m not bothering you,” he makes a show of this by wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s chest, hugging the mounds of skin he can.

Tsukishima must find this particular protest of his cute, because he’s gently ruffling his hair. Surely, he can’t argue when his boyfriend is comfortably cuddling him like this, because that’s just a blatant rejection of affection.

“Fine,” he softly gives into his boyfriend’s want for attention. “You can sit here, but don’t cause any trouble for me.” In the left corner of the screen, a small orange bubble pops up with the title of ‘Kodzuken: I’m online!’, which doesn’t go unnoticed by the observant Yamaguchi. 

“Okay,” Yamaguchi breathes out, nestling against the soft fabric of his boyfriend’s shirt. An angel on his shoulder praises him, telling him to be satisfied with this arrangement. It receives opposition, when a small devil on his shoulder rejects the idea. ‘You should be causing problems on purpose,’ the devil argues fervently. The devil’s idea fails to slip from his memory when he watches Tsukishima pull out the Best Friends List with Kenma’s name on it, and the want for attention rattles in his veins.

For now, Yamaguchi pretends to be compliant, reaching over to nab the blond’s phone when the request for it is made. However, he does make the playful wish of making the blond say ‘please’.

“ _Please_ ,” Yamaguchi nearly laughs aloud when he frowns so annoyingly at the suggestion.

With his phone in hand, a call is made to Kenma who readily accepts. Yamaguchi can hardly hear their conversation through the single airpod in his ear, only understanding small bits that are fed through Tsukishima’s dry tone. His island gates open shortly after, waving its flag for the visitors. Kenma touches down within moments, eagerly trekking to the plaza with the blond.

When Tsukishima tries Redd’s raffle in turns, Yamaguchi decides to have a little fun of his own. A short breath runs against skin, making Tsukishima shiver just a little. Then, a soft kiss is applied to the skin, with no initial reaction. Yamaguchi huffs to himself, received with a light chuckle from the boy behind him. That in itself motivates the chestnut to continue his administrations, pressing kiss after kiss against his neck. Still, there’s no reaction.

Another idea brews in the corners of his mind. One hand slips under the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, crawling up his side with light, feathery touches. Part of him delights in the way the boy flinches under his touch. A smirk is starting to pull at his lips when he continues, but then Tsukishima briefly drops his game controller and says, “Kenma-san? Can you hold on a second?” 

When the boy on the other line complies, he mutes his phone and tosses it aside. Swiftly, Tsukishima tackles his boyfriend to the sheets and slips his own hands under the hem of Yamaguchi’s hoodie. His fingers are longer and rougher than his own, and they make his skin tingle when they drag across his skin and leave fire in its wake. It sends shivers up his spine everywhere.

“Cut it out! Tsukki!” Yamaguchi laughs with hardly any air in his lungs.

“You initiated this,” Tsukishima replies playfully, delicately dragging his fingers across the boy’s stomach.

“I admit defeat! I’m sorry!” Yamaguchi cries out behind his endless laughter, and tears are starting to fall from his laughter.

“Good,” Tsukishima smirks proudly as he retracts his touch and moves back to the other side of the bed. He reaches for his phone and unmutes it, reporting his status to the other boy. Yamaguchi curls up, still recovering from the onslaught of tickling he just received. 

“Ah, they’re starting,” he hears his boyfriend comment so casually, as if he had just hadn’t wrestle tickled his boyfriend. One after another, fireworks begin to explode in the sky with a single _pop_ , and Yamaguchi rolls onto his stomach to watch the view. His feet drum against the sheets as noises of appreciation drip from his mouth when his boyfriend manages to snap a photo with perfect timing. Of course, he makes these noises to himself as he avoids his lover's gaze.

“Wait,” Tsukishima says, most likely to Kenma, and Yamaguchi feels a finger poke at his foot. It tickles slightly, but it’s nowhere as bad as earlier, but he ignores the touch. The blond sets his phone aside—supposedly muted—and phone down while he continues his poking. It’s relentless and doesn’t stop until Yamaguchi whips his head back at the other boy, wearing a soft pout on his lips.

“What?” Yamaguchi says first, and his tone comes off a little sharp.

Tsukishima smiles so purely, it makes his heart thump weirdly. “Did I make you upset? Come here,” he gestures for the boy to come back to his favorite spot.

Yamaguchi turns his head away, pointing his nose up. “I’m not mad at all. But, I guess I can’t say no,” he giggles when he shifts back to rest against his boyfriend’s lap for the umpteenth time that night. After all the trouble he's caused, it would be nice of him to play along.

“Good,” Tsukishima says once more, but he hasn’t picked up his controller yet. Yamaguchi wonders and is about to say something, but feels a hand tilt his chin. He follows the hand’s movements and suggestions. His chin is tilted up and he’s pulled in for a kiss, one with gentle love and affection, with the entire attention of the universe.

“Love you,” Tsukishima mumbles after their lips part for air, smiling down at his lover with a soft adoration.

“Love you too, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi grins, and lets his boyfriend return to his gaming without a word. Kenma doesn't seem bothered, more or less, and carries on without a word.

Part of him—no, all of him—is entirely thankful for the boy known as Tsukishima Kei, who is so humbly patient with his playful tendencies.

Yamaguchi lays back against his boyfriend's chest, watching the fireworks show continue. Even though he doesn't say a word, Tsukishima makes sure to hand over another controller, and Yamaguchi joins in the festivities with a grin.

Since his demands for attention were answered and satisfied, he guesses he could call this a nice Sunday evening, where one can have lots of fun under the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> yes im bringing back the boyfriends playing animal crossing :] i can't believe tsukkiyama week is ending ahh it was such a fun week


End file.
